Motor vehicle bodies include a roof supported by pillars. The pillars and the roof cooperate to define door openings which receive the vehicle doors.
Automobile bodies of modern design feature large expanses of glass and smoothly curved surfaces which cooperate to provide aesthetically pleasing and aerodynamically efficient vehicles.
It is desirable to provide highly curved side window glass which would contribute to the roundness of the vehicle. However, vehicle doors must be relatively thin in cross section in order to maximize the passenger compartment dimensions, and this thinness of the doors limits the ability of the door to receive a highly curved side window glass when the window glass is lowered to the opened position.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved vehicle door in which the side window curvature would be substantially increased, and yet the window could be raised and lowered within the confines of a relatively thin door.